Some embodiments described herein relate generally to system optimization mechanisms for wireless networks, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for dynamic virtualization and optimization in a cloud-based wireless network.
With the number of mobile users rapidly rising, a growing demand exists for mobile broadband while reducing operational expenses for operators of wireless networks. Some known wireless networks implement a network optimization process to find improved configurations and improve the performance for the wireless networks. Such known wireless networks typically rely on a static relationship between remote radio heads (“RRHs”) and baseband units (“BBUs”). Such static optimization processes typically fail to use and position system resources most efficiently and intelligently to obtain optimal coverage and capacity without quality degradation.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for implementing a cloud-based system that can dynamically change the configuration and topology to improve the wireless network through control of the BBUs.